Next Plane Out
by flashpenguin
Summary: Stuck in DC alone, Em is unsure what to get Dave for his birthday, until she decides to surprise him in Chicago on his book tour. In return, Dave has a surprise for her. Written for Michaela123 for her birthday.


_Just a quick one-shot for my fellow author Michaela123 on her birthday. She requested a Hotch/Prentiss or Dave/Em. Well, I hope you don't mind that I went with the pairing I love best. Special thanks to Tracia for the wonderful prompt._

_**Dedicated to Michaela. May your day be as blessed as you have made each one of mine just by knowing you.**_

_**Song prompt: "Next Plane Out" by Celine Dion.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Next Plane Out<strong>

Emily Prentiss was about to rip her hair out. She was usually so organized and meticulous about everything, but leave it to Dave Rossi to knock her world off its axis. And with only seven words: _I don't want anything for my birthday._

Of course, that is what he _said_. Deep down inside she _knew_ that he was lying like a dog. And she had no idea what to get him.

Music? No. He had more CD's than one human could possibly listen to in three lifetimes. Videos? He wasn't much on movies unless it was a thriller or comedy. Books? Hell, she wasn't even going to entertain that thought.

So, that left clothing and cologne. The last time she tried to get him both, it led to a huge fight that caused a lamp to be broken and her storming out of the house. She would never make that mistake again. But there had to be something she could get him that no one else would think of and be more memorable than the worst UNSUB.

But what?

All day at work she had racked her brain. On her time off, she had surfed the internet for an idea. At home, she had let out Mudgie and brooded some more. There was absolutely nothing she could get him that would leave a lasting impression.

Birthdays sucked…at least when it came to Dave Rossi.

As the microwave dinged pitifully, Em pulled out the dinner tray. With Dave being out of town on his book tour, there was no reason to cook anything extravagant. Or to dirty any dishes. She was all alone while he was in Chicago. Alone, too.

Chicago! That was the answer! Why hadn't she thought of it earlier?

"Okay, Em….think! He's in Chicago - which is just a hop, skip, and jump away," she talked to herself. "It's currently five o'clock eastern time, so that puts you an hour ahead of Chi-town. Where would he be? Book signing, then dinner…but he doesn't do parties…so that gives me about…" She started mentally calculating time and distance.

"I have to get to Chicago!" she announced. Mudgie looked up from his bed by the stove and whined. "But first I have to call Pen." Grabbing her phone, she hit two buttons. "PG, it's Emily. I need you to do me a _really_ big favour. And I need you to work your magic - like yesterday." She paused. "Get me to Chicago on the next plane out! ASAP!"  
>********<p>

Dave Rossi hated book signings. No, scratch that. He _hated_ the damn parties that went on after the book signing. Everyone wanted to snuggle up to him and get close - as though what ever magic he had might somehow rub off on them. So they bullshitted him with accolades and false smiles. Of course, every single one of those assholes forgot he was a seasoned profiler.

So he made his way thru the crowd and drank the expensive champagne. He shook the hands and tried to concentrate on the person, but his ears tuned out the words as his mind went to Emily. What he would give to see her again…if only for a moment. Once his mind went down that road of loneliness, he knew he was finished.

He made his good-byes and remarked that he had to get ready to catch his plane in the morning. But that was only half the truth: he wanted to get back to his room to book a flight to DC. ASAP!

Sliding the key card into the computer lock on his hotel door, he paused. Was it too late to change his mind about not wanting a birthday present? He closed his eyes and let out his breath. He wanted to see Emily.

The light turned green and the door unlocked. Picking up his briefcase, he opened the door and stepped inside. Immediately, his senses went on high alert. Someone was in his room. Reaching for his side arm, he scanned the front room of his small suite. Clear.

His ears tuned to a weird noise coming from the bedroom. Was that music? Turning the knob, he trained his gun as he pushed the door open. Then he blinked.

"Is that how you greet all the women who show up to surprise you?" Em purred from her place on the king sized bed. Dressed in a purple lace negligee, her black hair hung loose over her shoulders. On the bedspread was dozens of rose petals.

"Emily? What the hell are you doing here?" Dave lowered his gun. His heart beat out of fear and pleasant surprise.

Pushing herself up from the bed, Em crossed the floor to where the man of her heart stood. "I guess you forgot it was your birthday," she stated simply.

"No. I just wasn't' expecting you. Here. Tonight," he fumbled. Walking over to the high chest of drawers, he laid his weapon on top. "How did you get here?"

"I crossed my arms and blinked." Em demonstrated.

"Seriously?" Dave asked.

Em snorted. "The only genie I have is called Penelope Garcia. She got the ball rolling to get me up here to surprise you and make sure you had your cake."

Dave looked at the small table off by the large window. Set beautifully, the long, tapered candles burned bright. A strawberry and cream cake sat in the center with two candles. A bucket with a bottle of champagne stood chilling by the table.

"How did you do this?" he asked.

Em moved over to the table. Flicking the lighter, she lit the candles, then lifted the cake so she could carry it over to where Dave stood. "Make a wish," she ordered.

"Em…"

"Don't make me sing 'Happy Birthday', Dave, unless you want to clean your ears out with bleach. Just blow out the damn candles so I can have my way with you."

A smile tugged at his lips. That was the Emily Prentiss he loved and adored: straight up and to the point. God, it had been a long week without her in his bed. Leaning down, he blew out the candles.

"Satisfied?" he asked with a lilt in his voice.

Em set the cake on the table. "Depends. What did you wish for?"

Dave's eyes darkened. "Do you really have to ask?" He pulled her toward him. "I pegged you as a better profiler than that."

Em dipped her finger in the frosting and stuck it in Dave's mouth. "I'm the _best_ profiler. How else could I have figured out that you were lonely without me?"

Dave slowly licked the frosting, taking his time to let the sugary, creamy delight melt on his tongue. Just like her: rich, sinful, and oh so delicious. Sucking her finger, he felt his body come to life. Pulling her to him, he ground his pelvis into hers.

"Are you sure you want to know what I wished for?" he asked. His hands worked to free her of the negligee.

Em gave a low laugh. "I think I already know." She pushed the sports coat off of Dave's shoulders and let it fall to the ground. "Want me to take a guess?" Her fingers undid the buttons on his starched blue shirt. Parting the material, she leaned down to run kisses over his chest. "Or would you rather I show you?"

Dave sucked in his breath as Emily's mouth closed over one of his nipples and sucked gently. His body throbbed with need as she teased him.

"Em…"

Pressing a finger to his lips, she silenced him. "Quiet," she ordered. "Let me treat you the way you should be treated on this day." Her hands fumbled to undo his belt, then his slacks. Letting the slacks pool to the carpet, she flicked a glance at her lover's body. "Looks like someone else missed me too."

Hooking her fingers under the band of his boxers, she removed them quickly. Her heart beat faster - even more so. She had missed him in her bed and in her life for the past week. Kneeling down, she took him deep in her mouth and loved him.

Dave's eyes rolled up in his head. His hands weaved into Em's hair and held on as her mouth worked her magic on him. His hips thrust involuntarily.

"Not so fast," Em warned. "I want to make this last for the both of us."

"If you do what you just did again, it's going to be over in an instant," he growled.

Em's eyes flashed with mischief. "Oh? Is Dave Rossi saying that he doesn't have the stamina to go a round or two?" She knelt down on the floor to help remove Dave's boots and clothing. Her breath drew in sharp as she took in his naked body. She quickly blinked back tears. God, she loved him.

"Tesoro, I have the stamina to go as many rounds as you want…just so long as you let me love you in return," he replied. Pulling her to her feet, he covered her mouth in a hot, deep kiss. His hands roamed and stroked her lithe body sensually - working her to that moment.

Em couldn't think as Dave plundered her mouth and fried her nerve endings with his magic touch. Desperate to gain control, she grabbed him in her hand. She felt him draw back as he sucked in his breath.

"Unfair."

"Very fair," she returned. "This is _your_ day; let _me_ love _you_." She pushed him down on the bed. "Let me take charge for once."

"I'll try," he said. His body cried out for her but she was intent on teasing him. "Do me a favour?"

"Anything," she replied between kisses.

"Take off the night gown; I want to see you."

With a flick of her wrists, Em pulled the lace over her head and threw it to the ground. "Better?" she asked. Sensually, she brushed her breasts over Dave's chest. Her nipples hardened.

Dave reached down and cupped her breasts and kneaded them gently. "Oh God, Em," he murmured. "This is too much. I need to taste you." Dipping his head, he took a rosy tipped nipple in his mouth and suckled as though his life depended on it.

Em moaned with pleasure as a fire started in her belly and spread through out her body. White hot and filled with enough electricity to short circuit her nerve endings, she tried to remember that this was about her lover.

"I need you, Em," he whispered on her skin. "Don't make me wait."

Not ready to give in, Em trailed kisses down his body and loved him once more. Then she positioned herself and took him deep inside.

If Dave had thought his world had stopped spinning before, it was nothing compared to the way it was just knocked off its axis when Em took him in the hot, wet core of her being. Breathless, he tried to grab on to the last strand of sanity as her hips undulated around him.

Bracing herself against Dave's chest, Em measured her strokes carefully. Long, deep, and oh so slowly, she encased Dave's length, held it, then released it. Over and over she repeated the movement until her body screamed for more.

Resting back, she repositioned herself. And that was the moment Dave was looking for. Wrapping his arm around her waist, he never broke the bond as he flipped them over. Now he was on top. Em yelped in surprise.

"Dave!" she protested. "This is supposed to be about you!"

He pulled out of her hot, wet heat, paused, then pushed back in. Slow and deep. He took pleasure from her moan.

"This_ is_ about _me_," he corrected. "I need you, Em. Now." Entwining his hands in Em's hair, he covered her mouth for a deep kiss. His tongue mimicked the rhythm of his hips thrust for thrust. He swallowed her moan as he picked up the pace. Faster he increased the tempo as Em matched him. He nearly lost his place as Em opened her legs wider, then cupped his buttocks to take him deeper.

His thrusts were wild as he tried to push them both over the edge of no return. His body covered with sweat, his eyes dark with desire and love, Dave claimed Em's body with each stroke.

"Come with me," Em whispered in Dave's ear. Reaching down between them, she touched herself. Immediately her body tightened in response. Her orgasm came on fast and hard.

Gasping and panting, Dave felt Em's velvet glove grab him and not let go.

"Come with me," she repeated. "Now."

Dave felt his world spin out of control as stars burst behind his eyelids and his body exploded before emptying into Emily's. He barely remembered calling out her name as his body gave up the fight.

Kissing him senseless, Em joined him.  
>******<p>

Lying side by side, Dave stroked Em's soft black hair. He was sated, tired, and so complete. And never had he felt so alive at the same time.

"That was incredible," he murmured in her ear.

"I think it beat incredible," she corrected dreamily.

"That was the second best birthday present I've ever received."

Em rolled over on her back and looked the man she loved more than life itself. "Oh, really? What was the first?"

"You being here. I have had a crappy week without you, and I was ready to chuck it all and cancel the rest of the signings…then I opened the door and there you were," he said.

"Oh, Dave."

"Just one question: what made you come out here?" He kissed her lips, cheek, neck.

Em blinked back tears of love. "I missed you. I was standing in the kitchen trying to figure out what to get you for your birthday and I heard the microwave go off and I realized that I didn't want to spend one more minute with out you. I called Garcia and told her to get me out on the next plane to Chicago. She got me a direct flight - and she arranged for the cake and champagne - and here I am. I wanted to surprise you."

"You did," he agreed.

"You're not angry?"

"Why would I be angry?" he asked.

"You said you didn't want anything for your birthday."

Dave looked into Em's dark brown eyes. "I said I didn't want _anything_; I didn't say I didn't want _anyone_."

"Oh."

Moving from the bed for a quick moment, Dave fumbled in his pants pocket then returned under the covers.

"As for that wish I made earlier, I hoped to spend the rest of the night making love to you until neither one of us can walk in the morning." His hand stroked her back to life.

"What about the signing in Minneapolis tomorrow afternoon?"

"I want you to go with me," he answered as his goatee tickled her sensitive flesh.

"Really?" she breathed. "Do you think Hotch will approve it?"

"I'm sure he'll be more than happy to approve a week's leave for us to celebrate our honeymoon."

"What?" Em gasped.

Dave opened the small box to reveal a diamond ring. "Marry me, Emily Prentiss. Make my other birthday wish come true." He pulled the ring out and slipped it on her finger.

"You can only have one wish," she jokingly objected.

Dave shook his head. "Two candles means two wishes." He took her hand in his and kissed it.

"Ah. Smart man," Em complimented sagely.

"A smarter man would argue that I have fifty three more coming my way." He moved his body to cover hers.

"Guess you'd better start collecting." She raised her hips to search for him.

"First things first: Marry me."

Em nodded. "Yes."

Dave dipped his head. "Now for those wishes," he said against her lips, then made them one.

Before the night was over, each one of Dave Rossi's wishes had come true.

The End.

**Profiler's Choice 2011 Fanfic Awards for the Criminal Minds Community ~*~**

**Hosted by ilovetvalot and tonnie2001969**

_It is our pleasure to announce the Second Annual Profiler's Choice Fanfic Awards for the Criminal Minds community! _

_The nomination ballot is now available, and all rules are posted on Chit Chat on Author's Corner forum! Nomination ballots must be received by October 15, 2011 and must be sent to this PM at Profiler's Choice CM Awards. Fics for consideration must have appeared on the CM section of between September 1, 2010 and August 31, 2011 (see rules for full details.)_


End file.
